1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nonwoven fabric having a fusion portion in which fibers are fused with each other, and a dust collecting filter, a medium for microorganisms or biological tissue, and a cosmetic article, using the nonwoven fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nonwoven fabric has consecutive voids formed among fibers, and thus has a large surface area, and allows excellent ventilation or high permeability. Thus, the nonwoven fabric is used for various applications such as a dust collecting filter, medical applications, and cosmetic applications. For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-210790 has proposed that a nonwoven fabric is used for cosmetic articles such as a face mask. Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2012-200152 has proposed that a nonwoven fabric is used for a medium for culturing species.
Generally, if a nonwoven fabric has a lot of voids therein, a surface area increases, and thus ventilation or permeability increases, but the strength (mechanical strength) decreases.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-114521 has proposed that composite nonwoven fabric C formed of nonwoven fabric A as a base and nanofiber nonwoven fabric layer B is laminated on nonwoven fabric D to which an adhesive is applied, as a nonwoven fabric for an air filter, from the viewpoint of increasing the strength of a filter using nanofibers and thus reducing a pressure loss.